1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to positive engagement clutches and in particular to a positive engagement spring-loaded clutch for engaging and disengaging concentric rotating drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing nonslip high quality clutches while striving for low materials costs and ease and speed of fabrication, assembly, and use is a challenge. In most equipment involving transfer of rotational power some reliable clutch means is necessary to interrupt power transmission, and allow the components to move independently of each other.
Prior Art clutches typically involve rotating discs which engage and disengage with the rotating disc faces parallel to each other and face to face. Such friction clutches are expensive and overly complex for some applications and they also require lateral movement of at least one disc.
Some prior art transmissions with concentric rotating drives utilize expanding and contracting shoes within cylinders to engage and disengage the drives. Other prior art transmissions with concentric rotating drives utilize a single key in a groove of a shaft (keyway) selectively engaging and disengaging any of a series of gears concentrically positioned around the shaft along the length of the shaft.